fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Flint
Jeremy Flint is a recurring character is The Powerpuff Girls, a homeless man and common criminal who has frequent run-ins with the Powerpuff Girls. In Season 2, Flint is possessed by the demon summoned from the Book of Bakamin by the Gangreen Gang. Season 1 Flint, along with his companions, made the decision to rob a gas station for some quick money. Unfortunately, the robbery did not go as quickly as planned and they found themselves surrounded by police. Elliott Meyer called the Powerpuff Girls, and Bubbles and Buttercup went to stop him. As they stared him down, Blossom flew in and punched him against the wall. During the subsequent argument between Blossom and Buttercup about Justin Bradley, Flint sneaked out and escaped. Some time later, Bubbles participated with Buttercup in a sting operation to capture Priscilla Moore, but Bubbles caught sight of Flint outside the window and gave chase, but soon found that he was long gone and she had gotten herself lost, unable to find her way back in time assist Buttercup. Having lost confidence in herself, Bubbles worked the pavement at Millennium Park in search of Flint, which Zachary told her was a waste of time. Bubbles returned to Millennium Park in search of Flint, even after she had been suspended from crime fighting by Tyler Osborn. Flint sat down next to Bubbles, who was wallowing in self-pity, and tried to cheer her up, not knowing who she was. He told her about the gas station robbery and Bubbles immediately grabbed him and told him he was under arrest. However, a nearby homeless woman came over and correctly pointed out that Bubbles no longer had this power since the suspension. She let Flint go and he walked away with the woman. Several weeks later, Bubbles, Buttercup, Zachary, and Gina-Marie were at the Corner Shop discussing Justin Bradley and the song that he had written for Blossom when Jeremy, with a ski mask on, came in to rob the place, completely unaware that the Powerpuff Girls frequented it. He didn't believe Bossman when he informed him of this fact, and he was genuinely shocked when the two girls appeared on either side of him. Luckily, Zachary and Gina-Marie began to argue and Buttercup left to side with Gina-Marie. Bubbles, upon realizing who the thief was, opted to let him go in order to diffuse the argument. Buttercup would later claim that Bubbles let him go because she had a crush on him, a claim she did not completely deny. Much to Bubbles' surprise, she once again encountered him as Billy Williams' hostage in the Gangreen Gang ritual at Millennium Park. Bubbles proclaimed that Flint was 'hers' and fought Billy in order to save him. Bubbles managed to knock Billy out by slamming him into the ground from fifteen stories up, but found that Flint had escaped during the fight. Season 2 Bubbles spent most of the following moth in a constant search for the missing Jeremy Flint, but her search came up empty until finally receiving a call from Elliott Meyer saying that Flint had been found making a disturbance at Andros Mall. She and Buttercup responded, only to find that Flint was possessed by the demon from the Book of Bakamin. Flint froze Buttercup and began to manipulate Bubbles until a team led by Zane Gedge entered, throwing off his concentration, He vanished, but not before leveling the entire building to the ground. Bubbles agreed with the rest of the PST to release Lucas Neuwirth because she was told there was still a chance that the demon could be severed from Jeremy's body without harming Jeremy. While out on the rooftops thinking, the demon found Bubbles and once again tried to convince her that her friends and her sisters would eventually betray her and leave her, and that Jeremy was not an unwilling prisoner, but a partner in everything he was saying. He disappeared as Bubbles received a call from Gedge to come to Meyer's office regarding a mission to follow Norman Lumpkins and discover what he was up to. Jeremy followed Bubbles to Las Vegas, where he popped up in her hotel room. She was not angry at his presence, which he noted. Jeremy pointed out that she was sad and asked her if she really wanted to keep being a superhero. Bubbles angrily insisted that she was still a Powerpuff Girl. Jeremy pointed out that she had let Lumpkins slip out of her surveillance by talking to him before disappearing. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Flint, Jeremy Flint, Jeremy Flint, Jeremy Flint, Jeremy Flint, Jeremy Flint, Jeremy Flint, Jeremy